Nalia'zaru Ulfeng
Nalia'zaru Ulfeng is a young knight sworn to House Falmark and the kingdom of Haven. She rose up in ranks rather quickly as a result of the outbreak of war and the deaths of other knights, including her mentor. Despite her natural talent and ferocity, she never allows herself to be complacent and trains regularly to maintain her form and figure. 'History' From a young age, Nalia had always wanted to be a knight. It seemed like an impossibility while she was a penniless orphan, but she was nonetheless determined to reach her goal. As luck would have it, the chance would come within reach as Harold Bluethorne, a knight of House Falmark, took interest in her and agreed to take her on as a squire so she could hone her abilities. Nalia regarded her position with the utmost appreciation and dedication; carefully heeding her mentor's every word and instruction. Harold became like a father to her, which only made it the worst when the war broke out. She had not gone out and ridden with him the day that he died fighting back the orcs, despite knowing he was to go off on a perilous mission. She blamed his death on her own indecision, vowing to never allow herself to hesitate on matters of life and death again. With the death of her master and the man-drain that resulted from the outbreak of war with the orcs, she rose quickly in rank to the title of knight. However, simply taking Harold's place was a hollow achievement; Nalia would make certain that she properly earned such a momentous title, regardless of what it cost her personally. In honor of her teacher and to her own heritage, she took upon the title of the 'Blue Tiger.' Appearance Nalia is a daunting figure, standing over 7 feet tall and seemingly always wearing a fierce and mono-focused glare. She has many feline features from catlike ears and a tail, long claws for nails, and bluish skin dotted and striped like a tiger's coat. All of these features reveal her weretiger heritage; a facet of herself Nalia rarely stops to think about and has little attachment to. However, even when she does not think about them, her weretiger blood makes itself known on the battlefield when she flies into a bestial frenzy and bears her long fangs against her enemies. Personality Nalia puts on an air of constant vigilance and indifference to those around her; in addition to giving off an intimidating aura as a result of her stature. In reality, however, she declines to interact with others because she is rather awkward and skittish; in fact, she is prone to get nervous easily around people who she isn't meant to fight. Her proclivity towards fear and timidness are her greatest personal shames that she fights to squash. As a knight, Nalia sees it as her duty to act as a bulwark for her allies and allow herself to take the brunt of her enemy's focus. To do so, she must train diligently to meet any foe on the battlefield; after all, she would not be able to defend her House if she died in an untimely fashion. She greatly enjoys reading in the rare moments when she isn't perfecting her physical stature; sometimes she combines training her mind and her body. She seeks to learn some petty magics to assist in her role, but her focus on martial prowess hampers her ability to practice magic as much as she would like. Friends House Falmark: As a knight sworn to the Falmark family, Nalia wishes nothing more than to repay their generosity to take her, an orphan girl, into their ranks as a knight. More than that, she must prove herself to be as much of a knight as her predecessor. Kingdom of Egron: Being her homeland and the land her House swears to, Nalia is sworn to fight on Egron's behalf, as well as on behalf of her House unless ordered otherwise.